mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Satus of Era (Map Game)
We are using the PMII algorithm.I will get up the algorithm in a sec. ReclaimLandThatIsMine (talk) 23:12, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Algorithm Location: Location goes by capital city. *at the location of the war: 5 *next to the location of the war: 4 *close to the location of the war: 3 *far from location of the war: 2 *other side of the world: 1 *Antarctica: 0 Tactical Advantage *attacker's advantage: 1 *Larger Colonial Empire:5 *high ground: 2 :*Note: A country receives high ground if: 1) Its capital has a high topographical prominence, meaning it is surrounded by areas of significantly lower elevation. Even plateaus count, but it must be so that the enemy has to climb the mountain to capture the capital. 2) For countries being invaded from the coast, they get high ground if their capital is 300 m or higher. 3) A country invading via sea does not get high ground. 4) A country gets high ground if their capital is more than 300 m higher than the capitals of the neighboring countries. 5) A country invaded from a bordering country, and its capital is 500 m higher or more. Nations Per Side on the War *L for leader (+4), M for military aid (+3), S for supplies (+2), V for vassalization or subordination (-1) and then W for withdrawal (-1). So a list of belligerents read like China (L), Zhuang Warlords (MVW), Japan (M), Korea (MW), Hawaiian rebels (MV), Mali (SW), creating a score of 13. **NOTE:Military aid is defined as sending some troops to join another nation's forces, not declaring full-on war on an enemy nation someone else is fighting. This would result in a coalition algorithm (see below) *The aid scores for both sides will be completed, then the larger side will be divided by the smaller one. The result, rounded to the nearest whole number, will be the number of points the higher scoring side gets on the algorithm. The lower scoring side gets none. Military Development *Country has developed military: +2 for each turn dedicated to military or military technology in the last 15 years gets you the basic military development score. *The military development scores for both sides will be completed, then the larger side will be divided by the smaller one. The result, rounded to the nearest whole number, will be the number of points the higher scoring side gets on the algorithm. The lower scoring side gets none. Economic Development *Country has developed economy: +2 for each turn dedicated improving the economy in the last 15 years. *The economy scores for both sides will be completed, then the larger side will be divided by the smaller one. The result, rounded to the nearest whole number, will be the number of points the higher scoring side gets on the algorithm. The lower scoring side gets none. Infrastructure Development *+1 for each turn spent developing infrastructure in the last 15 years for the defender Motive *Economic: Fighting for resources= +3 *Defending: Fighting to defend territory you already own= +5 *Social/Moral Friend: Fighting for social/moral reasons to help an ethnicity/race in the nation= +5 *Social/Moral Kinsmen: Fighting for social/moral reasons to help a minority of your nation's main ethnicity/race in another nation= +7 *Religious: Fighting for your nation's dominant religion, against a nation which is severely increasing ''discrimination, increasingly restricting access to or damaging holy sites, brutally opposing conversion attempts, or has recently changed its religion/denomination= +7 *Life or Death:Opponents purpose is to destroy your nation= +10 If there are multiple motives, the one told to the army will be selected. Nation Age Goes by the last major change in the system of government. *New nation (less than 5 years since gov change)= -10 *New to average nation (5-20 years since government change) = -5 *Average nation (20-100 years)= +0 *Old nation (100-300 years)=+5, *Ancient nation (past 300 years)=+4 Population *The population score is the number of digits in the population in the the additional bonus, which is below *+2 to the larger nation that is less than five times the population of the smaller *+10 if the larger nation is between five and ten times the population of the smaller *+20 if the larger nation is more than ten times the population Participation All nations get a +10 on this Recent Wars #Every war that you sent military aid to in the last 15 years is -1. #Every year of war in the last 15 years that you fought as a leader is -1. Results The equation for gains from war algorithms is (p)*(1-1/(2x)), where x is the number of the years the war goes on and p is the amount of territory determined by the algorithm ((y/(z+y))*2)-1 where y is the winner's score and z is the losers). So if your war lasts one year, you only get 50% of the territory, but if you let the war last five years, you get 90% of the territory. The minimum amount of territory you can win from an algorithm is 1%, otherwise it is a percentage of the loser's territories to two decimal places e.g. 13.69% not 13.69242%. A great calculator for this is http://web2.0calc.com/ you just copy and paste the equations into the box and replace the letters with the numbers for that specific war. And then you just copy the answer to the main page. Or folks, just use Google. Their automatic calculator is a great aid in working out all this. Anti-Granada War The Spanish Allies Location:+5 Tactical Advantage:+1 Castille and Portugal (Ls) and Aragon (M):+11 Motive:+7 Nation Age:+12 Population:+20 + Participation:+30 Recent Wars:-0 Result:86 Granada Location:+5 Tactical Advantage:+0 Granada (L):+4 Nation Age:+5 Population:+0 + Recent Wars:-0 Result:14 Ultimate Result Allies victory years lasting yet to be decided Currently 6 years complete conquest of Granada. Discussion I will finish the Algo when I get back. ReclaimLandThatIsMine (talk) 00:41, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Dispute over Sicily I (Aragon) believe that I have Sicily. I am open to any offers Naples might make for Sicily. 'guten tag anschlüss' 01:48, October 14, 2016 (UTC) *You do have Sicily.Naples never claimed it and if the map says otherwise it is incorrect *Thanks. Forgive my mistaken belief. 'guten tag anschlüss''' 00:51, October 15, 2016 (UTC)